


Operation: Rosebud

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, idk what else, the team tries so hard to help, we need more L'ulo though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked, "It's so clear to everyone on base that Finn and Poe are head over heels for each other, it's such a shame they just can't get their shit together and confess their feelings. So everyone starts plotting to get them together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Rosebud

“Thanks for coming, guys.”

“Course,” Iolo answered, glancing around the dark room. It wasn't often things like this happened, but they tended to happen pretty regularly when you flew under Poe Dameron. Someone would slip a word or a note in the showers or mess or a data inbox in code and half of the Resistance X-Wing squadron would be doing something ridiculous and heroic and unsanctioned before anyone could tether them to the ground. It would always be stupid and there would always be risks, but the cost was worth the reward. And Iolo would follow his Commander anywhere without question, just like most of the pilots.

But when he took a look around at their meeting place – a quiet storage room filled with dried produce and canned goods – there was only himself, Jessika Pava, Karé Kun, and Snap Wexley, the one who greeted them. No Dameron. Which was incredibly odd in and of itself.

Karé beat him to it. “Where's big man at?”

“It's just us,” Snap sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back on a metal storage container. “I'm the one who called this.”

Iolo liked Snap. Good pilot. Good drinker. Firm handshake. But there were lines. “I'm out.”

Jess swatted at his arm. “What's this about?”

Snap sighed, ignoring Iolo's initial protest. “It's... about Poe actually.”

“Oh, I'm definitely out.”

“Shut up, Arana,” Karé grumbled. “What about him?”

“I'm gonna be blunt,” Snap muttered and straightened up. “We all know what this is about. We've all seen it. We're all still seeing it. I close my eyes, and it's burned into my retinas. It's driving me crazy and it has to stop.”

Jess let out a low gasp, “oh Maker, please.”

“I don't know about you guys,” Temmin continued, “but I'm tired of seeing Dameron being tortured like this. _I'm_ tired of getting tortured like this. They make me sick half the time. I can't even eat around them anymore.”

Jess latched on to Iolo's knee, nails digging in. “Are we doing this? Are we really going to do this?”

Snap sighed again. “I propose we suck it up _for_ them and get those two morons together before their combined sexual tension implodes somewhere public, like in my damn X-Wing or the kriffing mess hall-”

“ _Yes!_ ” Jess started hopping up and down. “Yes! I'm in! Yes! We can do this!”

“Wait.” Iolo grimaced at them all, hands going to his hips. “Wexley, are you seriously asking us to get our Commander and the _trooper_ into a relationship?”

“That's exactly what I'm asking, yes.”

“... Okay, I'm in.” They were making him sick, too. All the staring and biting lips and the whispered words and the _giggling_. He would have never pegged Dameron to be the type of guy to _giggle_. They even held hands! And the way Poe would talk about the other man when they weren't together, that night the pilots got together for a few rounds and Poe literally wouldn't _shut up_ about every color of that poor trooper's skin and eyes and hair- Iolo knew way more about Finn than anyone probably should about a person and he probably had three conversations with the man, tops.

“Me, too,” Karé was all smiles next to him. “Bout time that idiot settled down a little. What's the plan?”

A little more settled now that a team had formed, Snap relaxed enough to take a seat on top one of the crates. “Dameron's not a complete idiot. He knows what's going on and he has to know that it's mutual. For whatever reason, they're taking things mega-slow. And I respect that. But we're kind of passed the point of slow, in my opinion. I think the end goal should at least make them talk about it, but that's later. My plan is less of smacking them together and more of nudging them towards that end. Should be more effective that way.”

“For Poe, yeah,” Karé nodded, leaning back against the wall. “He knows what's happening, but does the kid? The stuff he told us about the Order isn't pretty. What if he straight up doesn't know what's happening?”

Iolo shook his head. “Finn was sheltered from individuality, but he grew up in a military environment surrounded by billions of other hormonal boys at all times. The kid's not innocent. He could be taking it slow for Poe's sake or trying to figure out the feelings behind it, but I have a hard time believing that he's ignorant about the situation.” He didn't mention that he knew this for a fact, because Finn had attempted to initiate a game of footsie at dinner a few nights ago and brushed his leg against Iolo instead of the pilot next to him on accident.

“That makes more sense,” Karé nodded. “The feelings part, I mean. Maybe he just doesn't know where to start when it comes to more than physical stuff.”

Jess finally piped up. “So nudging Poe and advising Finn. Easy enough.”

“That's just phase one,” Snap answered back. “As we've already established, they're morons. We can't assume that a plan so simple will work. I suggest we start innocent and work our way up from there. Make the nudges more intense until we actually do have to smack them together just to end it.”

Iolo nodded, agreeing. “Do we have outside support?”

“I've got BB-8 on standby if things dip south,” Snap huffed.

Jess hopped on top of another storage container before Iolo could remark on Poe's own _droid_ being their backup. “If we're going to do this right, we need a code name for the operation.” The other three groaned. “No! I'm serious! We have to take this seriously like any other mission. Failure isn't an option. It's our own sanity and eye sight on the line here, people! I refuse to walk in on those two trying to cuddle on the sly again!”

“All right,” Iolo was the first to groan and roll his head over his shoulders. “How about Operation Surprisingly Romantic Squadron Commander?”

“Oh, c'mon.” Karé scoffed, looking up at the ceiling. “Operation Romance? Operation Matchmaker? That's way too obvious. Operation-... Operation TIE Pilot?... Operation Trooper Pilot?”

Jess perked up again. “Hey, what about Storm Pi-!”

“That's too obvious,” Snap cut in. “Everyone on base'll catch on, then those two will figure it out in no time. We need something like our usual missions. Something actually inconspicuous.”

The four of them were quiet for a moment, thinking through names, when Karé looked back to the group with a smile. “I got it. Okay, let's call it-”

* * *

**Operation: Rosebud**

**Phase 1: Daisy**

“Hey, Poe!” Jess happily rang out, practically greeting the entire mess. Hers and Iolo's plates clattered as they each took a side next to their Commander. And maybe they were a little obvious about getting there so excitedly, but there was a schedule here.

He certainly didn't look suspicious... yet. Instead, Poe gave them one of his best winning smiles for the early morning hours. “Hey. What's up?”

“Eating light today, boss,” Iolo noted, nodding to Poe's plate that was just half a grapefruit with the coffee. “Something up?” Light breakfast usually meant a mission, after all.

Dameron just smiled. “Gonna go on a run soon. Maybe lift weights after. Nothing big.”

Yeah, watch _Finn_ lift weights. Jess could practically feel Iolo about to say it, but she pointed a Look at him and his jaw snapped shut. “So, Poe,” she quickly cut in with a big grin, “we wanted your opinion on something.”

“Yeah?” he turned back to her with a touch of concern. “That turbo booster again?”

“No, no, not that. It's... well, I know how you like to stay out of the gossip-” Poe groaned. “No, listen. I'm craving your opinion on this.”

“I don't care who's banging who, Jess,” he answered flippantly, poking at the grapefruit.

“Actually,” Iolo interrupted, “it's more about who _isn't_ sleeping with who.”

Poe stopped, staring at the other man for a moment too long. “Iolo,” he spoke softly, calmly, “you're my friend. Please, don't let Jess turn you into a gossip monger. You're a good man.”

“Stop messing around,” Jess lectured, tapping Dameron on the shoulder. “This is important, Poe. Come on. They're making each other miserable.” He turned back to her again with the concern, and she blazed on. “I mean, isn't unrequited love just awful? They both care so much about each other and neither realizes it. It's terrible.”

The concern on his face deepened. “Yeah, that does sound bad. But, like, I feel sorry for them, sure, but no one should get involved, Jess. Let them figure it out.”

That wasn't the answer she expected. That wasn't the answer either of them expected. Iolo cleared his throat. “So, you're saying that they should take things at their own pace. It's understandable, but this is nothing but pining, Dameron. And we're in a war. What if something happens and neither were able to realize the truth?” Yeah. He was going to play _that_ card.

Poe's frown grew deeper. “It sucks, I know. But this is a war, like you said. Everyone handles it differently.” Again, not the expected answer. Poe shrugged and went back to his grapefruit. “Talk to one of them if you guys are so worried about it, but they're adults. I'd just let them do what they have to.”

Iolo glanced to Jess from behind Poe's back. She shrugged, not knowing which way to go next. Maybe... Maybe Poe needed more nudging than that. “So, Commander,” Iolo leaned forward over his meal, switching topics, “how's Finn been? His recovery going good?”

Poe's entire being lit up at once. “Yeah! No, yeah, Finn's been great. He's doing awesome. He's stretching and lifting weights. The medbay staff said he's recovering at an incredible rate, and I keep getting worried that he's pushing it too much, but he's doing really awesome lately. He is literally so incredible. I walked in on him doing push ups yesterday. Push ups! He's been out of the medbay for, what, three weeks? And he's looking at joining infantry and talking to General Organa about First Order tactics. Like, I can't get over how amazing he is. And he's learning binary, too, with everything else going on. You wouldn't believe how damn _smart_ he is. He's so brilliant and picks things up so quick. He even asked if I'd show him how to pilot an X-Wing if he ever needed to, and I can't wait to get him up there. He's going to be a natural. He's going to be amazing. There's literally nothing he can't-”

Jess covered her eyes and tuned him out.

* * *

“Hey, Finn!” Snap bellowed out from down the hall, waving the man himself down with Karé at his heels.

Finn, of course, stopped and waited for them to catch up with a polite but confused smile. “Hi, Snap. Karé. What's going on?”

They had already talked it over on how to do this. Finn was a blunt kind of guy. Straight to the point, no dancing around. So that's precisely how Karé began as best she could in public. “Look, okay. We know. All right? We know.”

Finn blinked at her, polite smile vanishing. “... Okay.”

Snap smiled in his place, putting his hands on his hips. “We wanna help.”

Finn blinked between the both of them. “... O- Okay.”

“Don't worry. We have experience and we got a plan,” Karé smiled, trying to wave off Finn's look of confusion and anxiety. “Look, it'll be no problem. Poe's at breakfast, right? We're just going to walk in there with your arm around my waist, okay? It won't be serious or anything, but it'll be more than enough for Dameron.”

Finn was quiet for a second, looking like he was on the cusp of agreeing but stopped short anyway. “Enough for him to what?”

“Make him jealous, silly,” she explained with a big smile. Snap nodded.

But Finn's brow knit so close together that his eyes were hardly there at all. “Why would I want to make Poe jealous?”

They stalled for a second, but Snap quickly picked the pace up again. “So he'll _finally_ make a move. He obviously wants to.”

“A move?”

Karé was fumbling. “Y-Yeah. A move. A move on you.”

“A move on me? What are you talking about?”

Snap looked between them. “I think First Order and Resistance jargon is more convoluted than we initially realized,” he assessed.

But Finn was moving on with the conversation, looking at the woman with a determination and a hint of worry. “Karé, are _you_ trying to make someone jealous?”

“... Uhh-” That could be a good plan, too, actually.

“You should just tell them,” Finn suggested before she could change the plan. “Don't play games, you know. It's fun and all, but what if they take it the wrong way?”

“Well, actually, I was- um- That's not-”

“It's okay,” Finn gave her a winning smile, patting her on the arm. “It's better to just be honest, trust me. C'mon, let's go to breakfast. You can tell them when you're ready.”

The kid started walking ahead of them, leaving just enough space for Snap to whisper, “He's got you pegged.”

She punched him in the shoulder. _Hard._

* * *

**Operation: Rosebud**

**Phase 2: Sweet Pea**

When times ever really got tough, the ones who knew him would think, _What would Muran do?_ Iolo asked Karé that question, making sure they agreed on exactly what that asshole would have done, may he rest in peace. They sent Jess and Snap with BB-8 to the warehouse storing the generators while the plan began to be put into motion.

“For Muran,” Iolo muttered before swinging down the 48” steel pipe wrench against his Commander's personal 'fresher unit.

He and Karé hid inside of the vacant bunk next to Poe's and Finn's when the Commander got back and they waited there until the cue finally echoed through the concrete walls. _“What the fuck!?”_

Karé whispered into her wrist communicator. “Sweet Pea is go.”

“ _In position,_ ” Jess answered on the other end.

Right on time, like clockwork, Finn arrived from his work out just after Poe got back from his. Whatever conversation was had, they only managed to hear: _“Poe! What?” “I don't know!”_

Maybe putting them both in a sour mood wasn't part of the plan... Still, they waited a few minutes longer until one of them finally and inevitably got the idea to use the communal 'freshers. There'd be an investigation of the vandalism, of course, but Iolo was more than willing to pay the price.

Finally, eventually, both men left the room. Karé talked into the piece again. “On the move. Be advised.” They waited another moment before sneaking out of the room, quietly trailing Finn and Poe. From so far away, they both still looked a little irritated and angry, but one was constantly putting the other in higher and higher spirits. By the time they reached the 'freshers – the one that was definitely abandoned of anyone else wanting to get wet and naked and clean – the pair was chuckling and giggling to each other again.

They entered, and Karé started to count to sixty, continuing to walk with Iolo down the corridor. Finally, they tucked themselves against the wall, and she spoke into the communicator. “Now.”

It took a few seconds longer, but the lights blinked... then they were plunged into darkness. Karé could barely see the hand in front of her face, only the aid of lights still on further down the corridor could lead them anywhere. They weren't stupid enough to cut the power in the entire base, after all.

“Hey, Karé,” Iolo whispered. She hummed for him to continue. “Remember that time Muran super-glued my boots to my feet while I was sleeping.”

She chuckled. “Yeah.”

“The nurse had to cut a few layers of skin to get them off.”

She sobered a little. “Oh... yeah...”

“I don't think going by what Muran would do in this situation was wise.”

“I'm sure they're fine.”

“Should we check?”

“Kriff no. I want to keep my eyes in my skull.”

A few moments of agitated silence surrounded them until shuffling was heard from the 'fresher. It was hard to see, but Karé could only just make out two _giggling_ shapes walking out. Then the power was back on, and she was blind.

“Oh, there's the lights,” Poe happily commented. “Must have been rats, like I said.”

“Does it really happen that often?” Finn asked.

“Eh, not really,” the other shrugged. “Used to, but doesn't as much now that we're settled. When we bug out again, it'll start all over. Happens all the time.”

“Huh. Guess you were right.”

“I'm always right, buddy. Give me credit.”

Finn's light hearted chuckled could be heard up and down the halls.

Karé and Iolo stared after them, dumbstruck. Nothing had changed. Alone, wet, steamy, dark, and nothing changed. She spoke to the communicator. “We need Phase 3.”

Jess yelled over the instrument. “ _Are you serious!? These losers!_ ”

* * *

**Operation: Rosebud**

**Phase 3: Chrysanthemum**

Phase 3 was less of an idea or a memory but an actual living, breathing person. And they couldn't be more thankful that his month long stint across the galaxy was coming to an end that night. The four of them stood on the tarmac as the RZ-1 A-Wing appeared in the sky and flew overhead, hovering down to its destination. The pilot was no doubt tired, probably hungry, wanted to catch up with friends, put his report in- But the squad nearly barreled over themselves trying to get to him before anyone else.

L'ulo dropped to the ground, removing his helmet and meeting his small crowd with bright red and very confused eyes. “... It's a pleasure to see you all again, but I feel like there's an ulterior motive here.”

“L'ulo, you're the only chance we have left,” Jess said far too dramatically. “Make it stop!”

“Pardon?”

“Okay, no.” Snap pushed in front of them as acting team leader. “You heard about Starkiller, I imagine.”

“I did,” he answered, clearly wanting to smile. “It's a victory, so... why do we all look so upset? Where's Poe Dameron?”

“He's fine,” Snap defended quickly, “but- Okay. Listen. He was captured by the First Order while trying to retrieve the map. They got information on it and that's why the rat race started, but that's not the point. A Stormtrooper busted Poe out, they escaped to Jakku, Poe thought the kid had died there, then the guy shows up in Dameron's jacket wielding a lightsaber, then the kid goes off to Starkiller and has a duel with Kylo Ren, got injured, was in a coma for a while, but now he's back on his feet, and they're bunking together-”

L'ulo interrupted. “He's handsome, isn't he?”

“Poe's a goner,” Wexley sighed, happy that the point was across. “They both feel the same way, and nothing we've tried works-”

Iolo finally piped up. “They play footsie at dinner in front of everyone! It's obscene!”

“I walked in on them cuddling, L'ulo,” Jess nearly sobbed. “They're so gross. They keep staring at each other.”

Karé chuckled. “Tell him about the night we got a few shots of whiskey in Poe and-”

“Oh Force,” Snap rolled his eyes. “He would not shut _up_ , L'ulo. He compared Finn's eyes to rolls of cinnamon bread. Bread. He made _bread_ sound romantic.”

“Finn's so incredible,” Iolo rolled his head to the side, giving his best impression of Poe's raspy voice. “Finn's so pure. Finn's so amazing. Finn can bench press twice my weight. Finn has the cutest snores. Finn's good at everything he tries. Finn's smile is better than the sun. Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn-”

L'ulo handed his helmet to Wexley, smiling into the distance. From out the hangar, Poe and Finn had just appeared, the first with a much bigger smile than the latter. “I'll handle this,” the Duros answered and paced quickly over to Dameron.

They embraced before much could be said but quickly let go of each other, L'ulo holding him at arm's length. “How goes it, Commander?”

“It goes great,” Poe answered. “You all right?”

“Mission success without a scratch,” he answered with a smile, but it faltered for a moment. “I heard about everything following up to Starkiller. How are you, Poe?”

Dameron smiled, but paused for a moment before nodding and answering sincerely. “I'm good. Everything was worth it... Speaking of-” He turned away, holding out his right hand that Finn immediately took. “I want you to meet Finn. He took the shields down at Starkiller and fought Kylo Ren one on one with a lightsaber _and_ saved me from First Order interrogation _AND_ secured the map after _I_ lost it-”

“Poe-” Finn was obviously blushing, pulling on Dameron's arm.

But he continued, ignoring the gesture. “Finn, this is L'ulo. He flew with my mother in the Republic.”

Finn's eyes went wide, his stature going ramrod straight when he faced the older Duros again. “Oh, it- Sir, it's an honor to meet you.”

L'ulo took his offered hand, shaking it firm. “Trust me. The honor's all mine.” Finn didn't seem to have any words for that, so when their hands dropped again, the Duros looked back to Poe. “I'm happy for you, boy. For both of you... Shara would be happy, too.”

Poe smiled for a moment and ducked his head. “I know,” he muttered, looking up again. “Thanks.”

The other just chuckled. “Did you two tell Kes about this yet?”

“What? Are you kidding? His interrogating techniques are way worse than the First Order. We're waiting it out.”

L'ulo outright laughed at that. “Fine, fine. But as soon as I'm done with my report, I'm taking immediate down time. I'd like to get to know you, Finn. Are you two busy tonight?”

“We're free, sir,” Finn answered.

“Just L'ulo, kid.” The Duros clapped him over the shoulder with a warm smile. Again, Finn was speechless.

As were the other four members of the squadron, watching in horror at the realization that everything they did was for naught. That it wasn't pint up sexual tension tearing everything apart. It was just Finn and Poe in love and being in love and playing in love- _knowingly_ in love. This was just how they were as a couple. They were a couple. They were actually- “I should have realized it when I caught them cuddling,” Jess whispered.

Iolo cupped his hands to his mouth. “I'm the one that busted your fresher!”

“Iolo, what are-”

“It was Snap's idea!”

“No, it-”

“Arana, shut up-”

“ _You did what!?”_

“We were honoring Muran!”

“Iolo, seriously-”

“ _Man, what the fuck!?”_

**Author's Note:**

> The entire prompt was: “It's so clear to everyone on base that Finn and Poe are head over heels for each other (they hold hands! They smile so brightly at each other! They literally gaze into each other's eyes like no one else is around! Jess will tell anyone who will listen about the time she went to wake Poe up and found them sharing a too small bunk!), it's such a shame they just can't get their shit together and confess their feelings. So everyone starts plotting to get them together. Except plot twist, they already are together. They didn't go out of their way to announce it but it should be so obvious (they hold hands! They gaze into each other's eyes! Jess walked in on them cuddling!) So cue some really weird conversations where someone's like 'unrequited love is so terrible. Its really better to just tell them how you feel.' And Poe is just 'yeah, absolutely!' Or the pilots corner Finn and try to tell him how to make Poe jealous and he wonders why he'd want to do that.”
> 
> Anyway, I hope I did good with it! MoreL'ulo2k16
> 
> Come request more Stormpilot prompts on my [tumblr](http://linatrinch.tumblr.com), folks!!


End file.
